Nova Vita: Way of New Life
by MaggieMoon
Summary: Argosian Fields introduced an OFC character, Bryony O'Neill the daughter of Jack and Kynthia. This is the rest of her story throughout her time on earth. Hope you enjoy. On Hold till further notice.
1. Nova Vita

Authors Note:

This is the Second part of the Story Argosian Fields

This chapter is also Part 7 and the Ending of Argosian Fields.

And lastly just a reminder this is a story about Jack O'Neill's daughter, it is non-canon, an AU Fiction, and I do not own any characters from Stargate other than my own.

Hope you are enjoying the story.

Meg.

The Argosian Fields

Part 7

Nova Vita Prt. 1

_**3 Years Later**_

It had been 3 years since she had come to earth with her father, 3 years since her mother's death, things had changed majorly throughout her time here. First of all she was in her 3rd year of military school in Colorado. She had easily been integrated into the American culture with the help of her family and her friend Cassandra. Who she found out recently was from off planet as well, she thought it ironic that they were both good friends now. She was about to be 18 in a matter of months, it was December with school getting out for Christmas to be with families.

Bryony was going to go to the compound in Cheyenne Mt. due to her father being of world with his team. She thought how it must be interesting going to all different sorts of worlds, meeting different civilizations. She knew that it was hard though too after the team losing Dr. Jackson in an explosion off-planet, she knew that he had a daughter that was staying with Dr. Frasier now that he was gone.

"What was her name?" she asked herself, her dad had mentioned it to her a few times in passing while she was at home. "Moswen, that's was her name Moswen". She wondered how the young girl was holding up. Well she would figure it out soon since she was staying at the base for the holiday, hopefully Cassandra could be there too.

_**Cheyenne Mt. Complex**_

Being escorted into the complex, Bryony made way to her quarters that she maintained here since she was a young child. As she came into her room she was in awe from what stood before her, it was different than the one she had when she was younger. Instead of it being a childish pink and having a bunk bed set with a tall set of drawers, the room was a light cream color with shades of light to dark browns surrounding the room, there was a queen size canopy bed with silky white draperies and many plush pillows on a creamy brown, dark gold bed set. There was also an armoire and a dresser made of the same wood in separate corners of the room. When this all came together it looked breath taking, not something you would expect from a military base. Her dad and Sam must have really out done themselves this time.

Sighing with contentment she threw her baggage onto the bed and started to unpack her belonging that she had brought with her. This included a box of shoes, toiletries which were one of her must haves, a duffel bag of clothes and another box just random stuff such as pictures and books from the classes that she would start when going back for her last year of the Academy. Looking at her watch Bryony could tell that she would have time to freshen up until her dad and his team got here. " I wonder what they did with the bathroom?" she thought out loud while moving toward the intended room.

_**In coming Wormhole, …**_

It was around five or six that afternoon that Colonel Jack O'Neil and his team got back from their of world mission. The team had been gone a week and a half on a planet negotiating a peace treaty between the different warring tribes that inhabited it. All seemed to be well and good so the team after a long week of meeting came back home. Jack for one was in a particularly good mood, it was Christmas and his daughter was here staying for the holiday since he couldn't go on leave yet. Everyone was excited that Bryony would be there, except one, the newest member of the team was actually anxious to meet her. Jonas Quinn from Langara had become the replacement for Daniel Jackson after the doctor was killed in action. Quinn had felt a deep guilt about this since the accident occurred on his own home planet, thinking that he could have done something more to save the older man. All Jonas could do though was to try to do the best to help the team in any way that he could.

Bryony had changed into an olive dress with a creamy white camisole that came down to knee length, she also had her long flowing brown locks down which swayed every time she would walk.

Bryony was walking to the gate room so that she would be able to see everyone just as they came in, but she had to settle for the briefing room for she was a few minutes to late to meet them at the gate.

Carter, Teal'c , her dad, General Hammond, and a new face were there when she got up the stairs talking amongst themselves as she was the only one left to appear.

Walking in, she immediately went to her dad smiling giving him a hug and small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Dad"

"Wow, now where did you get this piece of work?" he asked his daughter looking at the clothing that she was wearing. His girl was growing up fast, she was so much like her mother in features now that it was uncanny.

"You look beautiful Bryony" Sam chimed in as she went over to hug the young woman that was before her eyes.

"You remember Teal'c and the Major" Jack started

"So I'm guessing that you need to meet this young man, the newest member of the team" he said motioning for Jonas to get up and introduce himself.

"You must be Bryony, I am a Jonas Quinn" the man introduced himself to Bryony.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you" she said quietly

"So how about Dinner I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" Jack stated giving everyone the cue to leave for the mess hall.

To be continued...

Read and Review Please

Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.


	2. A unexpected lunch date

Nova Vita

Chapter 1

_**In an Office, across the Mess Hall**_

It was 5 days before Christmas on Earth; Bryony was fitting in very well at the base getting along with mostly everyone that she would encounter while at the complex. She had yet to meet the elusive Moswen, the daughter that Daniel Jackson had left in his death. Bryony new that she was living with Dr. Frazier and Cassandra off base; she had heard plenty of things about Moswen, from Cassandra's point of view the young girl was shy and had a hard time dealing with social issues. Well Cassandra of all people would be able to knock her out of that at least a little bit. She was glad to know that there was going to be a hosted event Christmas Eve at a Hilton hotel for the many staff members of the SGC, everybody was going to be there she couldn't wait. She had to find something to wear to the party of course, but she was sure that she would manage to pull something off. She was deep in these many thoughts as she stepped mistakenly into an office that was inhabited by none other than Jonas Quinn; she hadn't really had any time to talk to him at all. There he was silently reading some of Jackson's research; he was so immersed in what he was reading that he didn't realize that she was there. She went up beside him in the extra chair and started to talk.

"You always reading in here?" she asked a startled Jonas.

"Sometimes, most of the time, the research about the ancients is astounding" he said looking up at her with a smile.

"Yeah I have heard allot about the late doctors work, he was a really passionate person" Bryony said softly at the mentioning of the man that was so important to her father. It was hard for her dad when Jackson died, she could always sense the pain in his voice over the phone before the memorial. She also felt bad for the young daughter that she had yet to meet.

"Yeah, he was a good man" Jonas said sadly looking back down at book on the desk. He still felt ashamed about what had happened on Kelowna.

"Are you okay Jonas?" Bryony asked as she saw the sadness in his eyes while talking about Daniel.

"I am, just getting caught in my thoughts" he said awkwardly trying to hide his embarrassment from the girl in front of him.

"It's a dangerous thing getting caught in ones thoughts, maybe you would like a break from all this reading…" she said to him boldly trying to make more of a conversation.

Jonas looked at her and smiled "ok"

"I hear the Mess is having green jell-o" he joked as they started to toward the cafeteria.

As Jonas predicted there was indeed green Jell-o that accompanied the meal of fish sticks and mashed potatoes. She was starting to enjoy talking to him even if it was about how earth amazed him, how much he enjoyed having the opportunity to be at the command. They had talked there for an hour or two about many other different things such as the air force academy that she was in, her desire for foreign relations, and the upcoming Military Ball party that was happening that weekend.

An author's note:

So I should have done this in the first chapter that I posted in this story, this is the second part to a series that a friend and I are co writing. The whole story consists of 5 parts, 2 written by me and 2 written by her and 1 that will inter-loop the stories as a whole. So check out the story that she has up which is her first one called Ante Terra by Danie Berry. So check that story out and also check out the prequel to this Argosian Fields.

Please read and review.

Meg

Sorry chap is pretty short.


	3. Chapter 3

Nova Vita

Part 3

_**Bryony, Moswen and the Shopping Fiasco **_

It was nearly impossible to get Moswen to agree to go shopping for the Christmas Ball that was held by Stargate Command. Moswen was the young daughter of the late Dr. Daniel Jackson and his wife Sha're, she was a shy young girl about 16 or 17 years of age. She didn't have many social skills but the team was always working with her to break her out of her shell that she had from being raised by system lords. You could only imagine the damage and humanization that one would have to go through after treatment like that. So now here they are, Samantha Carter included at a mall to some nice dresses to wear to the big event. It was amusing for the two girls to see Moswen's eyes light up as she clung to the Major's hip trying to contain the emotions that were going on in her head. A few hours and shops later, the four of them had their perfect pick and where heading back to the complex. Moswen had gotten a lengthy green floral dress, Carter had gotten a flowing black dress, Cass found a blue and black baby doll dress, and Bryony had found a simple dark brown knee length wrap around dress that clung in all the right places.

Jack was waiting at the mountain complex for the four women to get back impatiently since he was planning for him and Bryony to go to dinner and spend some with grandpa. It hadn't been to long of his pacing that Bryony had come around the corner of the hall heading to her room that Jack spotted her and quickly rushed the girl to get ready so that they could get going to the small café that was their destination.

_**Border Café**_

"So how is all your top secret work going?" asked grandpa while he was buttering yet another bagel from his plate. It amazed Bryony how both her father and grandfather could eat breakfast in the late afternoon, it was strange yet amusing to her.

"You know the usual, If I told you I would have to kill you sorts" gleamed Jack as he joked with his father, not noticing that for the past few minutes Bryony had slipped into her own version of day dream central.

It wasn't that the two men were boring to Bryony, it was just that she just thought they were would do the same routine over and over when the three of them met. The basic kind of chit chat that over time could drive you crazed with the formality of it all, but amusing in that same way too.

"So dad who are you going to go with to the Ball? Or are you going to go alone again like you have for the last 3 years?" Bryony questioned her father as she was rewarded with a laugh from grandpa. She did love to put her dad on the spot about his interoffice relationships; it was amusing to see him get all defensive as he usually got off guard.

"No Bryony, I haven't found anyone to go with" Jack said passively to his daughter, knowing full well that it would ruin her attempt of goading him on.

"So miss thing don't you think that we should say good night, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Jack chuckled out as he saw disappointment etch onto her face.

It was getting late and it was going to be some drive to get back to the base, about a 2 hour drive to be exact. Bryony inwardly groaned at the thought of having to be in a car that long, she really did hate long drives it sucked the energy right out of her.

"Yeah I guess that we should" she said as the three started to get up from the table and walked toward the exit of the now packed restaurant.

Hugging the older man goodbye, Bryony and her father took their leave back to the base.

As always read and review please.

Meg…


	4. Chapter 4

Nova Vita

Part 4

_**The Christmas Military Ball**_

It was finally the day, all the preparation's had been handled. The Hilton was booked, the tree and decorations were up courtesy of some eager officers, now all that was left was the arrival of the catering staff. All that the General had to do was to wait for the servers to get ready with the place settings, then go to the front of the ball room and greet incoming guest and current officers of the SGC. Smiling his signature smile, Hammond started for the front of the entrance to see none other Colonel O'Neill.

"Thought that you might want to have some company while welcoming our guests" Jack said to his long time friend.

"Much appreciated Colonel, it should only be a few moments now" Hammond stated to man beside him.

_**Later that Evening**_

The Christmas party was going better than expected, just enough people to get started. It was just after the most delicious dinner of turkey and ham, the congratulation's of those being promoted, the speech from General Hammond that the real fun started.

It was time for music and the mingling of the guests, dancing, and of course shaking all worries away. Watching Bryony would be like watching a kid about to be given a piece of chocolate. Entertaining and a bit terrifying to Jack, it wasn't like he didn't trust his daughter; he didn't trust the young men with her. The ones that had been ogling her all night like they had not seen a woman before, she was damn beautiful but then again so was her mother.

"Ah, the music is starting time for the shot gun" Jack joked as his daughter and Cassandra heading to the dance floor in the adjoining room with the rest of crowding populous. Bryony didn't seem too amused about the comment, if her stare of you-must-have-lost-brain-function was anything to go by. Oh, now it was turning into her you-haven't-got-a-functioning-brain stare. She was not amused, but he was.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

There she was, the girl that should be off limits to even look at, the colonel's daughter swaying in time to the music with another. She was in a simple brown knee length wrap around dress that hugged her curves, brown hair gently flowing in waves to just below her shoulders with a simple set of flats. He did like her; she had a spirit about her, he had never seen before the innocence that she had startled him. She seemed so unlike the other humans that he had met previously, not like her father, Sam or the General. She was so refreshing, a young girl turning into woman a slow and steady process that intrigued him with such curiosity. Like a moth to a flame, he couldn't get enough of her, plaguing his mind with unyielding thoughts.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bryony and Cassandra had made their way to the dance floor as a smooth slow dance was coming on.

"I'm going to go snag a boy to dance with" Cass mused while shaking her way to a corner with more than willing military personal.

Having no intention of dancing, she started her way back to her seat in the adjacent room only to be stopped.

"Would you like to dance?" said the man.

"I was actually headed back to my table, thank you though…" she declined.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be all alone, one dance wouldn't hurt." He urged hoping to get in a dance.

Getting annoyed Bryony moaned internally. "I'm not alone, I was just about to get my date to dance, so if you would excuse me"

She started walking away from the man, only to feel him following her. Spotting her father and the rest of his team, closing in on the familiar faces she smiled in relief.

"Hey dad, everyone hello" she said while embracing her dad in a hug.

"I would think you would be dancing"

"Good Idea, let's go" she stated while pointing her father in the direction of the dance floor.

"Come on Colonel, there's a country song playing" she mused at his discomfort.

Jack finally gave in just as a Brooks & Dunn song came around. "Ok sweetheart" he said while twirling around. As the dance ended both father and daughter had the same quirky enjoyment of each other.

"May I cut in?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N:

Tehee… I thought that I would give you guys a cliffy. I know, I know I'm a horrible person… lol… well anyways I am working with different writing styles to see what suites me best. So don't be alarmed I am not going to change the story too much. My lovely muse and beta are going through loops trying to find ways to further the plot that started with Argosian Fields. Also I plan on making a place for all the off stories that go with the series. Such as the full Christmas party and the shopping trip and bryony's experiences at the military academy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys!_

_It's me Meg, I just wanted to say that I am sorry that I haven't been able to update like I would usually. Just moved back to Houston from Washington and have a full time job, and trying to get back into school to finish my bachelors. So I have been writing don't worry for those who are reading the stories. I will hopefully have updates in about a week or two. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up with what's going on with me. So hope everyone is having a great ending to Summer and I will hopefully hear from all you readers, I love hearing your input and ideas for the stories. Well thanks for reading. _

_Truly,_

_Meg._


	6. Chapter 6

Nova Vita

Part 5

_4 months Later- Life after Graduation_

Allot had happened in the last four months, Bryony had graduated from the Air force academy and turned 18 coming into legal adulthood. She had gained both rank and degree in the last 3 years. Having the rank of 1st lt. and a degree in political science, she requested to work under Major Davis at the pentagon as his assistant to Stargate Command and interstellar communications.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The battle with Anubis was coming full circle to the Tau'ri, with Daniel's warnings and the destruction of Abydos. Jack O'Neil was not pleased at the least; he was losing his grip more innocent people were dying. He could do nothing, he felt weak and vulnerable two feelings he disliked the most.

So much had happened in the last few months, with his daughter graduating and now serving under Major Davis and Jonas's discovery of the "Land of Lost". They would be going on that mission as soon as possible to see if they could find some sort of technology to defeat Anubis.

"So how is Bryony doing after her graduation?" Sam asked, trying to lighten up the stiff mood that the team had surrounding them.

"She is being transferred to the Pentagon, working with Major Davis" answered the colonel who was still deep in thought.

"You worried about her appointment sir?" she snickered at the thought that raced through her mind.

"No, I have no doubt that she can do her job excellently" retorted the now annoyed Colonel.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Lieutenant"

Recognizing the voice behind her, she froze for a moment before turning around into attention.

"Sir, anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, we are going to host the UN meeting, about the Stargate Program."

Looking a bit flustered, Bryony shook her head in acknowledgment.

"Don't worry lieutenant; it won't be too horrible for your first time." Davis chuckled at the flustered woman.

"I thought that this has already been discussed by the world nations" Bryony stated in question to her commanding officer.

Yes it had been discussed, but only that of keeping the secrecy of the program not the technological gain of each country. Each country wanted to have some control over the gate; Japan even wanted to make it public knowledge. The United Nation was in frenzied chaos that needed to be settled immediately.

"When do we leave for the meeting sir?" She asked over her flustered state.

"0900 Lieutenant, I will send you files to brief you on the situation, we will talk on the plane in the morning." He replied before walking away to his office.

"Thank you sir." She said to his retreating form.

That was strange she thought on her way back to her new official office, yes she had an office. It was amazing to her that she was able to accomplish all that she did; she can still remember her reluctance coming back to this planet with her father, the world seemed to be crumbling then everything so confusing. Know it was as if earth was her home the place that she was meant for, it is where she has made her life her friends even if they were just military. With that thought she laughed slightly to herself for being in this emotional state.

Looking down at her desk she saw the paperwork that Davis had sent to her office a few hours earlier. Well then she thought I must get to reading if I want to be prepared.

Major Paul Davis had changed since she last saw him at the Christmas party held by the SGC; he hadn't realized that the young woman that he danced with that night would now be under his command. He was even surprised to learn that she was also Jack O'Neil's daughter; he thought that there was only a son.

To be continued. =]

So what do you think so far? I would like to hear your opinions, what you like and positive criticism is always good. I haven't gotten any reviews yet on this story, just wanting to know if anyone is reading…

Meg


End file.
